League of Heroes
by nightvision 9
Summary: What happens when you mix the strongest heroes and villains from the DC, Marvel, and Videogame Universes? You get the biggest fight of the millenium!


**League of Heroes**

**A List of Heroes:**

_Here is the List of Heroes, since there are so many from the past and future:_

Superman

Supergirl

Batman

Robin

Batgirl

Wonder Woman

Green Lantern

The Flash

Aquaman

Hawk Girl

Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onnz)

Spider-Man

Captain America

Thor

The Hulk

Mr. Fantastic

Invisible Girl

The Human Torch

The Thing

Cyclops

Jean Grey

Wolverine

Gambit

Beast

Storm

Rogue

Colossus

Professor X

Ice Man

Angel

Daredevil

Wolfsbane

Quicksilver

Bishop

Haven

Iron Man

Silver Surfer

Mega Man

Bass

Zero

Ryu

Ken

**A List of Villains**

_What kind of story does not have Villains? Here is the list of Villains in this story:_

Brainiac

Lex Luther

Dark Side

Metallo

Parasite

Toy Man

Sapphire

Shade

Cobra

Two Face

The Penguin

Bane

Poison Ivy

The Riddler

Cheetah

Grunty

Dr. Freeze

Scarecrow

The Mad Hatter

The Joker

Magneto

Apocalypse

Mystique

Toad

Blob

Dr. Doom

Green Goblin

Kingpin

Dr. Octopus

Chameleon

Yellow Goblin

Electro

Pavane

Ampere

Brawler

Wanda

Havok

Rahne

Juggernaught

Dr. Wily

King

M. Bison

**League of Heroes**

**Prologue:**

The city of Metropolis looked peaceful from America's great hero's view. By now you know I am talking about Superman. He was soaring gracefully above Metropolis, when he heard an explosion; screams filled the city…and then nothing. Superman flew where the explosion happened. When he was halfway to the scene of the crime, another explosion happened off to the coast. Then another, and another. Four explosions. He couldn't handle it all by himself. He needn't have worried, because at that moment Wonder Woman, Batman, Batgirl, Robin, Supergirl, Green Lantern, Hawk Girl, The Flash, Aquaman, and J'onn J'onnz, the Martian Manhunter, arrived. In other words, the Super Friends and Justice League united.

"Eleven of us and four explosions," Superman said, "We'll split up."

Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman were one team. Batgirl and Robin were another. Supergirl, and Green Lantern. Hawk Girl, and The Flash. Aquaman and J'onn the Martian Manhunter were the last team. While Superman, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Green Lantern, and J'onn the Martian Manhunter took care of the rubble, Batman, Batgirl, Robin, Hawk Girl, The Flash, and Aquaman took care of the people. When they were done they headed to the Space Station. But another explosion happened under them. They flew off course and landed back on Metropolis's ground.

"Everybody OK?" asked Green Lantern. An answer of groans and whines followed.

"That's it. Who's the maniac who tried to kill us?!" yelled The Flash.

"Maniac? You mean Brainiac." said a metallic voice behind them. To their horror, they were surrounded by all of their enemies. Brainiac, Lex Luther, Dark Side, Metallo, Parasite, Toy Man, Sapphire, Shade, Cobra, Two Face, The Penguin, Bane, Poison Ivy, The Riddler, Cheetah, Grunty, Dr. Freeze, Scarecrow, The Mad Hatter, and The Joker.

**Chapter 1**

**The First Loss**

"Attack!"

Soon everything was smoke. Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, Green Lantern, Supergirl, J'onn the Martian Manhunter, Brainiac, and Sapphire flew to the air. Heat Vision, explosions, beams, tornadoes, water balls, scratches, strikes, bites, swings, darkness, Kryptonite and boomerang's flew in the air. The Super Friends and Justice League didn't want anyone to get hurt, so they hurried toward the coast. Suddenly, an optic blast shot out of Sapphire's forehead, flying extremely fast through the air, like a deadly missile about to strike. Green Lantern saw what happened and knew whom Sapphire was aiming at: Batman. Unfortunately, Batman had not foreseen this deadly attack and didn't react quickly enough. The optic blast was aiming at his heart.

"It's over, Batman!" Sapphire cackled.

_She's right, _Batman thought, _I'm doomed._

Three things happened at that very second.

Hawk Girl had noticed what happened and striked back the optic blast with her mace.

Green Lantern protected Hawk Girl and Batman from any other danger.

The optic blast made a direct hit on Sapphire and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Suddenly, Grunty picked up a huge boulder and threw it at the Super Friends and Justice League. Luckily, Superman flew towards it and he smashed the boulder with all his might. The boulder crippled and exploded into many small fragments of rock, aiming at everyone. Green Lantern, Sapphire, Superman, Supergirl, J'onn the Martian Manhunter, Brainiac, Dr. Freeze, Dark Side, Metallo, everyone.


End file.
